


OTP Valentine Gift Exchange- One Shots

by Bugsy101



Category: Cats - Andrew Lloyd Webber, Old Possum's Book of Practical Cats - T. S. Eliot
Genre: Alonzo Needs a Hug, Alternate Universe - Human, Eventual Romance, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, I Think I Just Really Like Writing About Flustered Idiots, M/M, Misto Is There For Him, OTP Valentine Gift Exchange, Skimbleshanks Runs a Book Club, Tugger's Probably Never Even Picked Up a Single Book, you'll see - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:14:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29430108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bugsy101/pseuds/Bugsy101
Summary: Two one shots written for the Jellicle Valentine Event on Tumblr. Both are concerning new relationships, set in a human au . Enjoy!
Relationships: Alonzo/Mr. Mistoffelees (Cats), Rum Tum Tugger/Skimbleshanks
Kudos: 8





	1. Tuggershanks

**Author's Note:**

> These are just two one shots that I wrote for @skimblyshanks on Tumblr! These were written for the OTP Valentine Gift Exchange, organized by @storyweaverofgondor. I signed up for this knowing that it would be a challenge, but I ended up having a lot of fun. I hope you enjoy, and happy Valentine's Day!! <3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tugger takes his niece to a parent-child book club. While the actual book club may not be entirely appealing to him, some other things there are...

“Is this the place?”

Jemima looked up at her uncle Tugger and nodded with a cheerful smile upon her face. The little girl dragged him by the hand towards the colourful building. Upon first sight when he entered the door, it looked as though a rainbow had thrown up in front of his very eyes. The walls were painted bright orange, and the carpet was a sort of deep hue of purple. All being said, it was disgusting, and he was trying his best not to throw up because of the headache that it all was giving him.

His niece guided him towards a small shoe rack that was painted a sickening yellow colour. They both slipped off their muddy outdoor shoes and placed them on the rack. Jemima seemed to know where she was going so he let her guide him down a hallway, and into a small, bright room. There were chairs and tables everywhere, and several pairs of young kids, around the same age as Jemima, and their parents all turned to look at them.

Tugger immediately tensed up. Usually, he revelled in being the centre of attention, but the unfamiliar and curious stares of these people made him quite uneasy. Of course, they weren’t looking at him, but it was a library, after all, a place he would never usually be caught dead in, and he wouldn’t want word to get out.

“Alright! Are you here in place of wee Jemima’s father then?” came a cheerful – very Scottish – voice from across the room.

Immediately, Tugger’s eyes shot towards the source of the voice. They landed on a cheerful-looking man. He was slightly older than him, and rather handsome, he had to admit, with slightly-greying ginger hair, and bright green eyes that crinkled at the corners as he smiled. Tugger immediately relaxed (if only a little). He gave a small smile. “Yeah, I am. I’m Jemima’s uncle. Munkustrap asked me to go in his place. He wasn’t feeling his best today.”

The ginger man grinned and made his way over to the pair. He turned to Jemima and spoke in a kindly voice. “Come on, Jemima. Why don’t you take a seat with the others while I fill your uncle in on what we’re doing?”

The little girl gave him a happy nod, somehow seeming to understand what he said before she skipped off to join the others at the table.

The man turned to Tugger next, and held out a hand. “The name’s Skimbleshanks. I run the book club here. What’s your name?”

“Tugger.” He took Skimbleshanks' hand in his, and shook it slowly as he carefully looked him over. Their eyes met, and he smirked, slightly, as a flirtatious glint appeared in his eye. “Although you can call me The Rum Tum Tugger.”

Skimbleshanks’ eyes widened, and a deep pink blush formed on his cheeks. “A-Alright, then,” he squeaked. Despite his flustered appearance, a small smile was tugging at the corners of his mouth, which he quickly forced into pursed lips before turning back around to the others. “Hello all! Can I have your attention? This here, is the Rum Tum ... Tugger.” He wrung his hands together, nervously, before turning back to Tugger. “This is Tugger. Please, make yourself comfortable now. There’s a seat for you beside Jemima.”

With that, he made his way back to the front of the room.

Tugger took his seat next to Jemima, who eagerly handed him a picture book, one that everyone else seemed to have a copy of.

Clearing his throat, Skimbleshanks opened the book and began to speak. “Welcome back, everyone to the Children’s Book Club! This week we were reading ‘When You Give a Cat Some Bagpipes.’ What were all your initial thoughts about this story?”

***

As everyone else discussed, Tugger was trying his very best not to fall asleep. Basically, he had absolutely no idea what the book they were talking about was about.  
Munkustrap had suggested that he give it a once-over. It was only twenty pages after all, but nope. He just had to be stubborn and show up at the book club unprepared.

“Ahem.” There came a polite cough, and Tugger jumped out of his daydreams. He turned to see an older woman watching him with a raised eyebrow.

“Yes?” He laced his fingers together on the table politely, as he fluttered his eyelashes.

The woman rolled her eyes. “I’m afraid that you’re required to take part in the conversation, sir. You seem to just be lounging about with your head in the clouds.”

“Now, now, Jennyanydots,” Skimbleshanks cut in, softly, “He’s not a regular at the club. We should be thankful that he’s here at all! Without him, there’s a chance poor wee Jemima would have had to miss!”

Jennyanydots continued to glare at Tugger.

Confused, Tugger kept his gaze on Skimbleshanks. He would have to speak to him later…

“Alright,” The jolly man clapped his hands together enthusiastically. “Let’s go on.”

***

“That’s all for today! Thank you for coming!” Skimbleshanks grinned, cheerfully, before turning and heading towards the door with the rest.

Tugger motioned for Jemima to keep going while he hung back a little ways. “Skimbleshanks, wait!”

The man in question froze, and turned around to face Tugger with an inquisitive look upon his face. “Aye sir? What can I do for you?”

Tugger froze when their eyes met. Suddenly, he felt a warm blush creeping up from under his shirt collar. He scratched the back of his neck, and gulped, keeping his eyes trained on Skimbleshanks’ shiny brown dress shoes. “Um,” He immediately cursed himself for his voice sounding so hoarse and scratchy, “Thank you for being so welcoming today. I’ve never been to anything like this before. It – it really means a lot to me.”

Skimbleshanks studied him carefully for a moment, before a slow grin spread across his face. “Oh don’t even mention it, laddie! I could see you weren’t feeling the most comfy.” His voice grew softer, and he placed a gentle hand on Tugger’s shoulder. “Don’t you mind Jenny one bit. She’s always like that at the beginning with new people, but she’s a wonderful sweetheart once you get to know her.”

A small smirk appeared on Tugger’s mouth. “Is she your wife?

To Tugger’s great surprise, Skimbleshanks began to laugh and shake his head. “Jenny and me? Of course not! I’m not sure what could have put such a notion into your head. We’re wonderful friends, you see. We’ve been so for years now.”

A strange feeling seemed to spread throughout Tugger’s chest. It was warm and comforting. It couldn’t be - could it? It almost felt like relief.

“Well, if you don’t mind, I’ll be on my merry may.” Skimbleshanks gave him a happy wave, and then turned back towards the door.

“Do you want to go to dinner sometime?”

Skimbleshanks turned back to Tugger. His eyes were wide.

As soon as the words had left his mouth, Tugger gave himself a massive mental smack in the forehead. What was he doing? Why did he ask that? Skimbleshanks was just so unlike anyone he had ever gone for in the past. He should be going for someone younger and more hip, yet somehow, there was just something about this man that comforted him, and drew him towards him.

“I’d love to.” Skimbleshanks flashed him a bright smile. The one that crinkled his eyes at the corner and made little butterflies dance around in Tugger’s stomach.

For the second time in that very discussion, Tugger felt a surge of relief. He smiled, brightly, before remembering himself, and replacing it with a smug grin. He gave Skimbleshanks a playful bow. “Until then, my good sir.”

Then, he swaggered out the door, as a pair of shocked, wide green eyes followed his every move very closely.


	2. Alonzoffelees

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alonzo are Misto are best friends, and have been so since childhood. Once day, Alonzo comes home, broken-hearted after things between him an his girlfriend, Cassandra ended off. Luckily, Misto is there to comfort him

As soon as Alonzo entered his apartment, he shut the door and leaned against it, letting out a deep sigh. He slid to the ground and buried his face in his hands.

“You alright?”

He jumped at the sound of the unexpected voice and looked up to see Mistoffelees standing above him with his brow furrowed in concern. 

“What are you doing here, Misto?” sighed Alonzo. He stood shakily to his feet before making his way over to the sink for a glass of water.

Mistoffelees watched him, carefully, with his arms crossed. “I’ve been your best friend since we were kids. I have a key to your apartment, and come over here every single day to raid your cupboards.” His expression softened when Alonzo placed both his hands on the counter, breathing heavily. “‘Lonz? What is it?”

“It’s nothing, really.” Alonzo shook his head, before adding quietly. “You wouldn’t understand.”

“Wouldn’t understand? Try me.” Mistoffelees placed his hands on his hips before moving closer to Alonzo. 

Letting out a deep and shaky breath, Alonzo turned to him, slowly. “Cassandra broke up with me. She said it wasn’t me, it was her, or…you know the line…” he trailed off before shaking his head and straightening his spine. “Still, what’s done is done… We can’t change the past.”

With that, he gave Mistoffelees a tight-lipped smile before turning on his heel and heading towards his bedroom.

“Alonzo, wait.” Mistoffelees chewed nervously on his lip. He had to say something. He could never let Alonzo go to bed feeling the way he was.

“Hmm?” Alonzo turned around to face him with a raised eyebrow. “What is it?”

Mistoffelees’ mouth opened and closed several times as he tried his best to put what he was trying to say into words. “You’re a wonderful person, Alonzo. Never forget that.”

A small smile came to Alonzo’s face, and he turned away again. “Thanks.”

“No, that’s not what I mean. I mean I do think that you’re a wonderful person, but –” Mistoffelees paused, and he noticed Alonzo watching him carefully. He took a deep breath to calm his racing heart, before trying again. “That’s not all I mean. You deserve someone who values you. Someone who understands the real you… The Alonzo who’s kind, compassionate, intelligent and a damn good jokester. The ‘Lonz _I_ know.” His eyes met Alonzo’s nervously, and as soon as he did, a strange feeling swept over him. It was a warm feeling that spread throughout his chest. It comforted him, and made him feel safe.

While Alonzo’s face seemed to remain neutral, his eyes were shining, and he found himself struggling to look away from Mistoffelees. “…Thank you…” He whispered. Soon, however, the corners of his mouth turned upwards into a full on smile. “Thank you.” He repeated, before moving forward, slightly, and sweeping the smaller man into a tight hug.

Mistoffelees tensed at first, but slowly, he eased into it, and a small smile appeared on his face as well.

They stayed like that for a moment, both content to just be with one another. Slowly, they pulled away, and their eyes met again. So many unspoken words and emotions passed between them in that one moment, yet somehow, they both knew and understood that their relationship would never be the same.

Which was a good thing. Very good, and if both men didn’t know it, well…they did. They knew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked them! I really did try my best. Happy Valentine's! <3


End file.
